1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing devices and programs, and particularly, to an information processing device and a program that establish communication in a shorter time.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology related to near-field communication (NFC) based on electromagnetic induction utilizing a single-frequency carrier has been previously proposed by the present applicant (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-28682). When utilizing a single-frequency carrier, if multiple devices are to communicate with a single device at the same time, a collision occurs, making it difficult for the single device to effectively receive signals from the other devices. In light of this, in the aforementioned proposition, each device is configured to generate a radio-frequency (RF) field after confirming that there are no RF fields of the other devices.
When a device (e.g., device A) performs near-field communication with another device (e.g., device B), multiple independent devices (e.g., device a, device b, and device c) are sometimes accommodated within the device A and are wire-connected to each other. In this case, the device A is only capable of generating a single RF field. Specifically, the devices a, b, and c share a communication section for RF-field-based communication with the other device B, such that only one of the devices a, b, and c, as the device A, can perform near-field communication with the other device B.